


a love in every language

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door is round and open; don't go back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a love in every language

**Author's Note:**

> For Linda, and Jaejoong; also for the 'spring giddiness' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Yoochun's nothing but a lump under the covers, quilt swaddled around his head, only the nearly invisible rise and fall of the sheets proving that there's something alive in there. Jaejoong knows Yoochun's not asleep, though, knows the rhythm of Yoochun's breathing, awake or asleep, better than he knows his own. This is Yoochun awake, Yoochun trying to fall back to sleep, but Jaejoong has no intention of letting him do that. Not when they've got a free morning and a whole new city out there to explore. There are bridges to lean off and streets to wander and people to freak out, and he doesn't want to do it alone. And that means Yoochun has to come with him. Even if Jaejoong has to drag Yoochun by the ankle to make him come along.

When Jaejoong starts pulling the covers off, Yoochun yelps, clinging to them. "Stop being such a lazy ass!" Jaejoong yells, tugging harder. "It's a lovely day and we're in Europe and we've got a morning off and you're trying to go back to sleep, are you crazy!"

"Sleep's perfectly reasonable way t'spend time," Yoochun mumbles, face still half-buried in the pillow despite the tiny goosebumps rising on his skin now that the covers are off. He moves suddenly, reaching to grab Jaejoong's wrist and and tug him closer to the bed. "You could sleep with me."

"You are a pervert," Jaejoong replies, indignant and grinning. He turns his hand in Yoochun's grasp, uses the changed grip to start dragging Yoochun off the bed. "You come with me now and I'll think about sleeping with you tonight." Yoochun's dead weight though, and Jaejoong doesn't really get very far, Yoochun a past master at not getting out of bed. "I'll buy you coffee too?" Jaejoong tries.

"Coffee and a chocolate croissant," Yoochun says, voice stronger though still blurred by sleep and feathers.

"Coffee and a chocolate croissant," Jaejoong agrees easily. It's a small price to pay for Yoochun's company, positively tiny when held against the possibility of watching Yoochun's eyes shut with pleasure as caffeine and chocolate hit his system.

Yoochun's up and dressed eventually, with Jaejoong behind him every step of the way to make sure he doesn't fall back into bed. When they step outside - back door, habitual precaution - it's still early enough that there aren't too many people around, a handful of early-rising tourists and people on their way to work, and Jaejoong reaches for Yoochun's hand, lacing their fingers into each other, because it's Paris and hardly anyone knows who they are and Jaejoong's suddenly jittery with the need for Yoochun's skin. The breeze has enough of a bite that he feels justified in dragging Yoochun closer too, leaning into him, Yoochun pressed all along his side for a windbreak, and the sleepy smile Yoochun gives him warms him right down to his toes. Tomorrow Junsu'll arrive and they'll be five parts of a whole again; today it's just him and Yoochun and the city, and Jaejoong likes it this way too.

Not far from the hotel there's a cafe-patisserie where the four of them have become almost regulars, stopping by on their way to and from shoots, mangled French and Yoochun's English getting them by with a lot of pointing and miming to fill the blanks, and that's the direction Jaejoong leads them in. He likes the outside tables best, likes watching the city flow by, so different from Seoul, from Tokyo, not least because they have the freedom to sit outside like this. "Sit," he says, nudging Yoochun towards one of the chairs when they get to the cafe. "Do not fall asleep again, or someone will steal you."

Yoochun laughs, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, starting the day early. "I won't, umma," he replies, and Jaejoong sticks out his tongue at Yoochun before disappearing into the cafe to find coffees and chocolate croissants and another reason to stay awake.


End file.
